witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Legion is a demon who controlled criminal underground of New York, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Early Life Twenty years before Alex Underwood became the new Witchblade wielder, Legion moved into New York. By leaving his mark on thousands of corrupt cops and ordinary citizens, gain access to their bodies. From the shadows, he manipulated his vessels into creating various illegal operations, including a women trafficking ring. Legion then created a body for himself, Frank Leonetti through which he monitored his operations. The New Witchblade When Ash and Alex goes to morgue in order to inspect Blake Groves corpse for the strange tattoo on his arm, Legion possesses his body and proceeds to attack them. First he pushes Ash out of the room. He then grabs Alex and pushes her on the ground. As possessed Blake slowly walks to her, indenting to killer her, Alex grabs an electric saw and cuts off his arm, bearing the strange tattoo. Noticing, that the hand began to smoke, Alex grabs a scalpel and stabs the hand, destroying Blake's body. Later, Legion sends a demon after her to the Majil's shop. Fortunately, with the help of Majil, Alex manages to kill the demon. Before she leaves, she sees a projection of Legion taking the appearance of Blake, who tells her, that although she took his body, she can't kill that never dies. He then warns Alex, that he will be seeing her soon enough. Soon after, Legion's convert attacked Debbie Maddox and retrieved Blake's flash drive full of incriminating information. Alex Possession After Alex is possessed by the demon inhabiting Perdida Duncan, Legion decides to save her from it. Realizing what's happening, Perdida's demon screams at Legion, saying that Alex belongs to it as it got to her first. The demon then breaks apart into snow. Legion, taking the form of Johnny, approaches Alex and helps her to get up on her feet. Alex questions why the demons keep to take the form of Johnny and the demon guesses that whoever this kid is, he's worn some deep grooves in her subconscious. She then notices the arm on its hand, realizing, that its the same demon who took Blake's appearance. Alex then asks why did it helped her and the demon answers that it needed somewhere it could talk and actually make her listen. Legion then gives Alex an offer to leave its city and the demon will let her and her friends live. It continues by saying, that there are plenty of other places where Witchblade could do its work. Alex then asks, what happens if she refuses. Legion tells her, that he will kill all her loved ones and Alex herself. After hearing this threat, Alex claims that she will kill it, but the demon doesn't believe this happening as she couldn't kill even a minor one like Perdida's demon. Alex then rejects his offer and the two fall from the bridge into the water. As Alex sinks to the bottom, the demon tells her, that it will see her in the light world. Barrows Attack Few days later, Detective Barrows met with Legion's alter ego, Frank Leonetti. Frank expresses his displeasure with the girls, Barrows has given him as they are all drug addicts. He then warns Barrows, that he better give him a raise, otherwise his guy at the port forgets to be on duty and law enforcements find out that his containers are filled with hookers instead of stereos. Barrows then proceeds to take Frank's drink from his hands and tells him not to threaten them, unless he wants to end up like his buddy Blake Groves. Frank is confused as he heard that his wife killed him, but Barrows tells him that it wasn't the wife who killed him. Barrows then goes Crown Heights in Brooklyn, bringing a new shipment of girls to Frank. Leonetti with his guards, watch as Barrows brings a new shipment of women. As Barrows gets out of the truck, he asks if Leonetti didn't bring any additional backup. Leonetti questions him, why would he need backup to wrangle five hookers on drugs. When one of his men open the truck, he's immediately shot. Barrows, accompanied by his colleague, open fire on Leonetti. During the ensuing firefight, Leonetti pretends to be killed. Kidnapping Ash Soon after, Alex frees wife girls from the Legion's trafficking ring, possessed by Legion, Barrows kidnaps Ash. Moments before being taken, he sends a message to Alex with a word "LOFT" written in it. After Alex comes to Ash's loft, she receives a video call from unknown number. When Alex accepts the call, she sees Ash beaten up and tied to a chair. The demon, now inhabiting Detective Barrows body, warns Alex, that this time he went after a hard target, but next time, it could be Debbie or her dad. Ash then tells Alex to not listen to the demon and don't try to come for him. The demon then proceeds to punch Ash and tells Alex to come alone and give up herself and then maybe it will consider sparing her friends. As the demon ends the call, it tries to understand where Ash got his training. After few guesses, the demon figures, that Ash is an MI-6 agent and asks him what is he doing here in New York. Ash refuses to explain, telling him instead to come closer. The demon then mocks Ash, saying that it will enjoy telling Alex, that he lied to her about himself. Ash tells him, that demon is a fool if it believes it and it gone too long unchecked in this city to realize that you just picked a fight it can't win. Battle with the Witchblade Hours later, Alex comes to the abandoned restaurant where Barrows kept Ash. She then tells the demon to talk with her directly. The demon then reveals his true form as Frank Leonetti, which confuses Barrows as he remembers killing him. The demon explains, that through Frank, it was able to pull the strings from the shadows. Alex then mocks the demon and confronts it in her mind.The demon tells her, that it has thousands of bodies around the city and destroying one won't make any difference. Alex explains, that because the demon created this body, destroying it will destroy demon himself. Demon then mocks Alex, noticing, that the memory they're inside is about Johnny. It tells her, that although Alex wears the artifact, she's still human and humans will always be weak. Alex tells it, that Johnny's death made her what she is today and sent her to the spot where she became the Witchblade. She then envelopes herself in the armor of the Witchblade and attacks the demon. The demon claims, that it will never be destroyed and its power is beyond anything she will ever see again. Alex then strikes the demon with an energy whip, destroying it. Personality Legion was sociopath demon who used mortals for his schemes. He believed to be untouchable and immortal, often bragging how his power rivaled even that of Witchblade. In the end Legion's overconfidence brings his downfall as he underestimates the new Witchblade wielder, Alex Underwood in the battle with her. Powers & Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology: As a demon, Legion possessed various supernatural powers, that could rival even those possessed by the Witchblade. ** Possession: Legion's most powerful ability was his power to possess other human beings. He would achieved this by putting a hex mark on converts hand, letting Legion to enter his body even if said convert was dead. While possessing his converts, they would be completely at the mercy of Legion. The hex mark itself could only be seen by someone who possessed supernatural abilities. ** Vessel Creation: Legion was able to create a physical, human body for himself in order to operate among humans. Although looking like a human, the body couldn't be destroyed through ordinary means, like bullets. Abilities * Criminal Mastermind: Legion is a master schemer. Over twenty years, he managed to create an entire network of illegal operations all around New York with no one suspecting that he was behind it all. Trivia * Legion might be a reference to an account in the New Testament of an incident in which Jesus performs an exorcism to a man possessed by a group of demons who call themselves "Legion". Gallery Legion84.jpg|Legion warning Alex as Blake Groves. Legion69.jpg|Legion as Frank Leonetti meeting with Detective Barrows. Legion22.jpg|Legion taking appearance of Johnny when talking with Alex in her subconscious. Legion82.jpg|Alex confronting Legion in her subconscious. Legion91.jpg|Legion destroyed by Alex. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters Category:Comic Deceased